After Dark LA
by FanpireLouise
Summary: Alice is accepted into the newest, hottest reality TV show around. She's moving to LA to party hard, make new friends and shop, but with all the guys fighting for her and all the girls fighting for her spotlight, is the fame what she really wants? LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys,**

**I'm back. Well, I'm hoping this story will last. I am not planning to finish Twins From Forks, coz it actually kinda sucks now. This is going to be a reality TV show fic. Similar to Jersey Shore/The Hills rolled together as one. Hope you like it.**

**xxx Lulu**

TV ad

**There's a new house around the block. We'll be following the lives of 5 girls and 5 guys in the amazing streets of LA! **

A white blonde haired girl appeared on the screen. She looked absolutely fake. With her huge fake boobs, spray tan, dyed hair.

_Oh, my, God. I was so excited to get here I mean, like, partying and drinking and meeting new guys and getting a house in frickin' LA. Can you get any fucking better?_

It showed pictures of her dancing in the clubs, making out with five different guys, drinking and pulling a tall blonde guy into a bedroom and slamming the door.

An African American appeared on the screen

_This is gonna be awesome. I'm gonna be hanging out with the guys and drinking, picking up girls and I won't even give a fuck about it._

There were images shown of him on the dance-floor dancing with random girls and feeling them.

A girl with soft brown curls appeared on the screen. She looked like the quiet girl who couldn't tolerate anyone who was like the other two.

_As soon as I walked in here I knew I had made a huge mistake. I don't fit in here at all. But I'm here to have a good time and I ain't gonna let nothing stand in my way._

There were clips of her having a fight with a small girl with long black hair and slapping a bronze haired guy who was dancing with a white-blonde haired girl from before.

**Watch Friday nights at 8:30, After Dark LA, on MTV.**

Profiles

Alice Brandon – Shopaholic, loves to party and hang with friends. She is a model and she hopes to launch her own clothing line. Long, straight black hair, short and slender, this fashionista is extremely loyal to her friends and will fight for what she wants.

Edward Masen – He's the hottest guy in the house, but a player and heart-breaker. Reddish-brown-bronze hair, deep green eyes and a smile to die for, he's certainly going to shake things up in the house.

Emmett McCarthy – Em to his friends, is a party animal. Addicted football, he plays in the USC team. He goes crazy during parties which often results in him becoming drunk and bringing a random girl home. Most girls would go home with this handsome man, with his dark curly hair, brown eyes, and huge muscles.

Isabella Swan – Bella is a quiet girl and she hates attention. She often just sits in the corner, hiding behind her dark hair, watching everyone with observant brown eyes. But just because she doesn't speak much, doesn't mean she's not listening. She observes everything around her, and knows everything about everyone. Bella is loyal to her friends but if you're on her wrong side, watch out, because she sure knows how to dish out payback.

Jasper Whitlock – He's a southern heart-throb right out of a perfect chick flick. He probably changes his facebook relationship status about five times a day, as he goes through his girls as fast as they go through lip glosses. His honey blonde hair, green eyes and tanned skin make him one of the hottest guys around.

Jessica Stanley – She has always dreamed of being model since was five which will possibly spark hatred between herself and Alice. She is unemployed and has never been able to stick with anything for more than a month, including guys, TV, clothes, music, makeup and friends.

Lauren Mallory – With her rich ass parents, life has been simple for Lo. She has always had the best of everything. She moved to LA from NY to get away from her busy parents and to fend for herself, though they support her with all the cash she could want. Lauren has always gotten everything she wants, and expects it to stay that way. With Lo in the House fighting to always get her way, we can expect to have an exciting season.

Michael Newton – Mike is a real self absorbed guy. He takes pride in his personal appearance. His blonde hair is always perfectly spiked and his blue eyes are mesmerizing. He is a really sweet guy, but he gets bored in relationships easily and moves on pretty fast.

Tyler Crowley – TY is the best DJ around. Well, not really, but that's what he does for a living. When he's not mixing the tunes he's going for a run. Or he's at the gym. He's an adrenalin junkie who loves skydiving, bungee jumping . Tyler knows how to host and DJ a great party.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys,**

**I'm pretty happy with this fanfic already. I'm glad people want more so here is the first chapter. And I'm going to play a game with you as well, just to keep things interesting. I'll put some lyrics from a song at the start of each chapter that relate to the storyline and I'm hoping you guys will be able to tell me who the artist is and the name of the song. Okay, well on with the first real chapter!**

**Love Luce xxx**

**~You take a deep breath as you walk through the doors, It's the morning of your very first day~**

Oh, my, God. I was so excited. I couldn't believe I had actually been accepted to be on a reality TV show! I hope it was going to be better than my last house I had been in. My roommates had been absolute bitches. But I don't like to dwell in the past, and these thoughts were making me slightly nauseous. I ignored the past, thought about my future instead. I was going to be amazing. I couldn't wait until I met everyone. I had watched other reality TV shows by MTV, The Hills, Jersey Shore, and thought, 'I'm going to be in their place in half a year.'

The limo pulled up outside a 2 storey white house. It was classic, yet modern, clearly an older house that have been renovated. There were two quite wide balconies; that were accessed by huge glass doors. There were pot plants growing on either side of the front doors. They were a dark wood with a glass spiral window on each door. It looked rather nice.

I smiled as I grabbed my black suitcase and pale pink duffle bag and walked up the five stairs to the house. I hesitated at the door, but I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I glanced at it.

**Just go straight in**

It was from Marcus. He was in charge of the show, After Dark LA, along with the co producers Aro and Caius.

I glanced down at my outfit, black skinny jeans, black stilettos, black singlet top and purple and black cheetah print blazer, took a deep breath and walked through the door. It revealed a long corridor. It was cream, with fancy lights hanging every three meters. There were cool beige and coffee colored prints on the walls. I heard voices at the end of it, so I walked down there. Once I passed under a lamp it turned.

When I reached the door at the end of the hallway, I opened the door without stopping and thinking. I knew that if I did, I would stop, and not want to go in.

The room revealed was a fun looking living room. There was a theme of red, white and black. There were three, three-person sofas, one of each color. A small white bean bag sat in a corner too. The curtains were red and there was a fire place. The plasma TV sat on the mantel piece. There was a cool lamp with red swirls and a black desk with a computer sitting on it. A small red table on a fluffy white rug was covered in beer and martinis. Pot plants were placed on either side of the fire place.

"Hey, look," a dark haired, large muscled guy said to his blonde friend. His friend shook his head and smiled at me. I was speechless. The blonde guy was breath taking. He was HOT. His green eyes ran up and down her body.

"Hey, my name's Jasper," he said, and I could trace a slight Texan accent.

"I'm Alice," I said.

"I'm Emmett," the big muscled guy said. He was dressed in dark blue jeans, a grey v-neck t-shirt and black converse. Jasper on the other hand, had on a white t-shirt, a black leather jacket, and blue jeans tucked into scuffed cowboy boots. He obviously knew how to dress himself well, which was a quality I looked for in a guy. But maybe his girlfriend had helped him dress. I could imagine it. Jasper, coming from the shower, a mysterious brunette moving towards his half naked figure, holding the clothes in one hand. Dropping them on the ground and running her hands across his hard muscled chest, bending in and kissing him fiercely on the lips. Jasper, one of his hands tangled in her long, wavy locks, his other running up and down her back. His hand hovering around her waist. His hand playing with the hem of her shirt. The girl turned around and I saw the face of Maria, my second-cousin from Texas. The same second-cousin who had stolen my boyfriend four years ago, when my family had visited and I had invited Brandon along. I shook my head angrily, but the images stayed there in my mind.

"Nice to meet you," I said, smiling. I saw their bags dumped in a pile, so I put mine down and sat next to Jasper on the black leather sofa.

"So, how long have you been here?" I asked, trying to make conversation in this potentially awkward situation.

"Not too long," Emmett said, "I got here first. Then Jazz came. There are two people out the back. Mike and Tyler, I think they are? I'm guessing there's roughly 10 minutes until everyone's here."

"So, what do you do, um, Alice?" Jasper asked.

"Oh, I'm a model. But I'm not really busy. People usually want taller models than me," I shrugged. "But enough about me, what do you guys do?"

"Well, I am a sale assistant at ASICS," Emmett said in a fake British accent, grinning stupidly. I giggled. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Yes, and what an amazing job that must be for you. How much pay do you get exactly?" he teased.

"More than you," Emmett shot back. "Oh, baby burn."

"Right, and what exactly do you do for a living, Jasper?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He smirked and said, "I have my band, MaJem. If you don't call that work then I'm unemployed."

"Oh, no. that's work… sort of. I've heard of you before. My cousin is obsessed with you guys. It was the first time I had met her, but she had me sitting there looking at her scrapbooks and listening to your music. You guys are really good. I just don't think I liked it much because she's a bitch."

"Thanks. So would I know your cousin?" Jasper asked.

"I don't think so. Her name is Maria Brandon. Does that ring a bell?" I asked.

"Yes. I know Maria. She is a bitch, isn't she?" he laughed.

Just then, the door opened. In came a girl with white blonde hair, cut like a Lady Gaga wig. Her boobs were gigantic and she had a honey colored spray tan. But she looked nice enough. Her brown eyes glanced at Jasper and Emmett with interest, then they laid on me and I saw annoyance in them. Obviously she believed I was going to be competition. Good.

"Hey, I'm Lauren," she said, putting down two huge fluro pink suitcases. She was wearing a white and red woolen, long sleeve, low cut , jumper, with a short, tight black skirt and black ankle boots.

A girl with long blonde hair followed her in. She was decked out in a low cut white blouse, tight black skirt, and lace-up black ankle boots. There was a silver necklace worn as belt with crosses hanging off it. She also had on black cross earrings and matching necklace and silver bangles. She had a perfect figure.

"I'm Rosalie," she murmured, staring at Emmett shyly.

"Hi, I'm Alice and this is Jasper and Emmett. It's great to meet you," I said, smiling. Rosalie smiled and sat on the white bean bag next to me. Lauren sat on the white sofa and started flirting with Emmett and Jasper. I felt anger flood me. Why was she ignoring me and Rosalie? Rosalie seemed like a nice girl. Lauren didn't. I knew I wasn't going to like her.

"So where are you from?" Rosalie asked me.

"Biloxi. How about you?" I said.

"Rochester," she answered.

The white door opened again, and this time a brunette came in. She had brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a black tank top, floral mini skirt, black blazer and gold shoes. There was a gold chain with a key around her neck.

"Hi, I'm Jessica," she said looking at the guys in excitement. When she glanced at Rosalie and me, she smiled sweetly unlike Lauren.

We all introduced our selves. Then two guys came in through the door. I guessed they were Tyler and Mike, the two who had been out the back. They were both quite attractive. Then in came a boy with reddish brown hair and a girl with brown hair. She had on black skinny jeans and a red Nike t-shirt and red converse.

They introduced themselves as Edward and Isabella. I was staring at the boy so much. He was stunning, absolutely god-like. He had emerald eyes, bronze colored hair, and a stunning smile.  
>I could see his muscles through his tight black t-shirt. Oh, my, God. Who did I want? Jasper, Edward, Jasper, Edward? I was fighting a silent battle inside my head.<p>

Once everyone knew each others' names, we decided to go upstairs and choose rooms. Usually people had to share rooms but as we went around we noticed there were enough rooms for us to each have one. They were all quite similar. They all had king sized beds, an ensuite and a walk in robe. They all opened up onto balconies, similar to the ones at the front. It was so hard to decide which one we would get so we took a draw. We all placed our names on pieces of paper in a hat. Whoever's name was drawn got to choose their room. Edward and I ended up with the rooms at the front of the house. I didn't like that much, but I remembered that it was a reality TV show and everyone would see me on TV anyway.

We continued walking around and discovered an outdoor pool, indoor pool and hot tub out the back. There was also a courtyard, Japanese styled, with a small pond full of fish. On the deck was a large barbeque and a huge table with 12 chairs around it.

We walked down the hallway and discovered a pool room, a few rooms with desks and computers in private areas, and the video diary room. A few people went back outside and a few others went upstairs. I heard Mike challenge Tyler to a game of pool. I went to get my bags. As I was about to lift them up, Jasper appeared.

"Alice, would you like some help?" he asked in a soft sexy voice, his hand on my arm. Oh, my, God.

"Oh, yes, thanks," I murmured, feeling lightheaded. He lifted up my suitcase and carried it up to my room, with me following, carrying my duffle bag and handbag. He dropped it near the walk in robe.

"Thank you so much, Jazz," I said, smiling. He raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything about the nickname I gave him.

"It's no problem… Ali," he said, walked out and shut my door. I unpacked quickly. I hadn't brought a lot. I was a little annoyed that there was always one camera following me. It was annoying how they were filming me unpack, especially when I took my underwear out of the suitcase. I noticed that in every corner of the ceilings, there were tiny black boxes. Were there cameras in every single corner? Wow, that's intense. I guessed they were the kind that would also work in the dark. Once I finished unpacking I wondered what to do. My phone vibrated.

**Go ** **downstairs.**

From Marcus again

I went downstairs where they were drinking the booze that had been on the table.

"Here, Alice," Rosalie said, and handed me a glass.

"Thanks," I said, sitting down on the white sofa between her and Isabella. The guys were flicking through the sports channels. Lauren and Jessica were sitting on the red sofa comparing their nail polish.

"So, do you guys wanna head out to a club tonight, to celebrate?" Emmett asked.

Lauren flicked hair back and fluttered her eye lashes. "Well, we are in LA," she said.

"Sure," Rosalie said.

"I know this awesome place," Tyler said. "I DJed there once. It was fucking-tastic."

"Awesome, we'll go there then," Edward said.

"You DJ?" Rosalie asked in interest.

"Yeah," Tyler murmured when he noticed Rosalie was speaking to him.

Half an hour later, all the liquor was gone and we were all doing various activities. I went upstairs, lit an essence candle, took my new book, and had a spa bath. After a while the soothing sensation ended and I climbed out. I wrapped myself in a towel and went to the walk in robe, threw on my clothes from before, with the exception of the blazer, and tied my hair in a bun. I swore that while I was getting changed someone was in my room, but when I peeked around the corner of my walk in robe, nobody was there.

My phone started beeping. There was another message from Marcus, I suspected. It read:

**Go to the video diary room. **

I walked down the polished stairs with my camera guy trailing my every step. I went into the video diary room. There was a black stool, in front of a gree screen. My camera guy went over to the designated area, setting up the camera on this stand thing. There was a clipboard on the stool, giving me topics to talk about:

_First impressions of the house_

_Impression of the people in the house_

_Any crushes? Think anyone is hot? Who is the nicest person? Who do you think you will be good friends with?_

_Impression of the rooms/gardens_

_What happened today?_

_How did you feel arriving?_

"Look into the camera," the guy said. I finally noted his appearance. Long black dreadlocks, dark skin, brown eyes. His shirt clung tightly to his abs and his thick arms held the camera steady. Eye candy.

I stared into the camera.

"Right, well answer the questions and stuff, but try not to look down at the sheet. Place it on your lap," he said.

I did as instructed and began.

"I got out of the car and I was overwhelmed. Oh, my, God, this place is huge! I love it. It's so beautiful but it's much more extravagant than I'm used to. There isn't anything even close to this place in Biloxi. It's crazy. I mean, I live in an apartment. This is heaven.

"I go through the front door and the lights turned on as soon as I stepped under them, and that stunned me a little. It didn't help with my nerves much either. I was worried about the others not liking me, but I knew straight away I was going to have a ball with these guys.

"I walk into the room, and I spot this hot guy sitting in the lounge. Well, they're both pretty hot, but I notice this tall blonde there. Jasper. He, is, HOT. Fucking hot. And I think straight away, 'I am going to like this.' And Emmett. Emmett, Emmett, Emmett. What a funny guy. He's like the big brother I always wanted but never had.

"Then comes in this fake chick. Lauren… Lauren with her platinum blonde hair, perfect fringe, dark honey spray tan, huge boobs, tall stilettos. Average plastic chick. She hates me. I saw it in her eyes.

"Then in came Rosalie. What a sweetie. I love her. She is the nicest girl you will ever meet. She's the kind of person you know will stand by you. I just have a feeling we're going to be great friends.

"The guys came in and I wasn't too impressed. Mike and Tyler. They're hot, but they're nothing compared to Jasper. And Jessica. She seems like a nice girl, but Lauren befriended her immediately. I feel sorry for the poor girl. She seems a bit out of it all the time.

"Then in came Bella and Edward. As soon as Edward came in my heart raced. I was like, Edward, Jasper, Edward, Jasper. I can't make up my mind! And Bella is a cutie. She is a really genuinely friendly person, and I think I'm going to have a lot of fun with this girl. I can't wait for the partying to begin!

"We went on the tour of the House, and I was mesmerized. There is a hot tub! That will be fun. And a pool. There's an indoor pool _and _an outdoor pool. The bedrooms are really nice. They're all pretty similar, just the duvets and pillows are different colors. To choose who had which room we decided to have a draw. Jasper picked first, and he chose the room furthest from the stairs, at the back of the house. Poor me and Edward got picked last so we got the rooms at the front of the House. This is going to be annoying for me because I live in an apartment on the top floor of a fourteen storey building. So I don't close my curtains often."

"Awesome job, Alice," the camera guy said. It was awkward that he knew my name but I didn't know his.

"And do I get told your name?" I asked.

"Nick," he said.

"Cool," I said.

I headed towards the lounge which opened up into the kitchen. It was a large kitchen, with black marble table tops and stainless steel everywhere. Isabella was there, cutting up tomatoes.

"Hey, Bella," I said.

"Oh, hi Alice," she answered.

"What are you making?" I asked.

"Oh, just a salad. I don't like to eat too much before a big night out," she answered, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Same, want some help?"

"Sure, can you get the ice berg lettuce from the fridge?" she asked.

I went over to the large silver fridge and opened the door to reveal rows of food. I found the lettuce as well as some cucumber, carrots, mushrooms and crumbled feta. As we were busy cutting, washing and dicing, we talked about our life in the house so far.

"So, how do you like Rosalie, Lauren and Jessica?" I asked.

Bella wrinkled her nose. "Rose, I love. She is one of the sweetest girls ever," she said.

"Agreed," I answered.

"Lauren and Jessica. Well, Lauren is a rich bitch. And Jessica is a stuck up twit. A total wanna be," she scoffed.

"Huh, i was thinking along those lines exactly," I smirked. Already we were great friends.

Bella smiled at me. I glanced at the clock. It was 7. I guessed we'd be heading off in an hour or so. Bella pushed a bowl full of salad across the table top.

"Here you go," she said, taking her own bowl and a fork and going to the living room. We sat down on the white sofa and started flicking through the channels on the TV. We eventually found Bride Wars on a movie channel. By the time it ended, it was eight o'clock.

"We'd better get changed," I said.

"Do I have to," Bella moaned.

I stared at her, shocked, thinking she was joking. Her face was deadly serious.

"Yes we do have to get changed, Bella!" I said with a firm voice. I practically dragged her upstairs. I managed to get her into a red skirt, a tight black t-shirt and red stilettos and get some mascara and lippy onto her. I put on a classic black, strapless, mini dress and my stilettos from before. And then I practically dragged her downstairs as well. Everyone was in the pool room. Mike and Tyler had finished their games ages ago, but now Rose, Emmett, Tyler and Edward were playing. Mike was sitting on the black leather sofa in there with Jessica and Lauren on either side of him. Lauren was dressed in a strapless pale pink dress and strappy heels. Jessica was in a purple, strapless, tiered mini dress and gold stilettos.

Rosalie leaned over the pool table to look closely at the position of one of the ball things, giving the camera a good view of her breasts. She was in a black and red mini dress, with a little black and red bow under her bust. We were only in there for two minutes until Rosalie finally beat the guys.

"Haha, you lose," she said, shaking her fist in the air (see how Brittany does it in Glee and you'll see what I mean).

"Aww shut up Rose. Rematch," Emmett growled.

"Nah, we're heading off now," Lauren drawled, taking Mikes hand and pulling him up with her. "Come on you guys."

"Fine, let's go," Tyler said.

We decided to take Edward's Volvo, Rosalie's BMW and Tyler's Mercedes **(better than his mum's minivan right?)**. Rosalie and Bella and I go into the BMW, Emmett, Edward and Jasper in the Volvo and the others in the Mercedes. When we reached the club, I received a text from Marcus.

**Go to the black van. You need to get miked. **

Miked? Anyway, everyone got the text and well all headed towards the black van at the front of the club. There was Marcus and Caius, with some tech guy holding wires. They were black with boxes connected to them. I realized they were microphones.

"Look guys, it's wonderful to see you and all but like, can you get your mikes on?" Marcus asked.

The tech guy headed towards me first.

"Are you wearing underwear?" he asked me.

"Um, yeah?" I said, making my answer sound like a question.

"Awesome, get into the van will you," he said and climbed in there too. He shut the door.

"Pull down your top," he ordered. I blushed, as I pulled it down, revealing my black bra. He clipped the box to the back of it.

"Okay, now wrap the wire around your bra a few times, and clip the mike to the front of your bra, between the two cups," he instructed.

"Okay," I said. I did what he said, but he needed to help me clipping it to my bra. It was so embarrassing. I climbed out of the van, and Lauren got in. After about fifteen minutes, everyone was ready.

"Kay, let's head in," Tyler said.

Inside, I could see what Tyler meant, this place was amazing. The directors had booked a booth for us, which was really cool. The DJ was awesome.

"So, how'd you like it?" Tyler asked us.

"Fucking awesome, man," Emmett said.

I could see the cameras in the corners, filming our every move. I saw Marcus with J Jenks, one of the shows layers, handing out notices that people had to sign, so they would legally be allowed to be filmed. I saw a group of people leave the room, glaring at us. I ignored them, and we all went towards our booth. A cocktail waitress came up and we all ordered drinks.

"To the House," Jessica said once the waitress returned with our drinks.

"To the House," we echoed.

"Now who's ready to party?" Emmett yelled. We all got up and followed him onto the dance floor. As I was dancing, I noticed guy's eyes trailing over my body. Some looked around forty which was a bit creepy. Rosalie and Bella came over to me then. Rosalie was dancing. Bella was walking and trying to, unsuccessfully, avoid attention. Not when I dressed her like that. Her legs looked so long.

"How are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Awesome, this place is amazing," Rosalie said.

"The drinks are pretty good," Bella said.

"And the DJ is pretty epic. I've never heard DJing like this before. I have a soft spot for DJ's you know," Rosalie said winking.

"Ah, well he is pretty cute. I'm sure you can hook up later," I said winking, "Or there's always the DJ that's now living with us."

"Oh, yeah, Tyler," Bella said.

"Well, what do you think of him?" I asked, excitedly.

"He's sweet. And hot. But Lauren has her eye on him. I don't want to cause bloodshed," Rose said.

"Oh, come on. You'd win hands down," Bella said.

"I mean –" I was cut off by a deep voice.

"Hey, Alice, can I buy you a drink?"

I turned and saw Edward there.

"Sure," I murmured. He took my hand and wet sat over in the empty booth. I glanced over to see Rosalie and Bella stare in surprise and curiosity.

"What do you want? Chose anything, how about a margarita?" Edward asked.

"That would be nice but… Oh, no I'd better just have –"

"Here, can we have a beer and a margarita?" he said to the cocktail waitress, ignoring my protests.

"You didn't have to do that," I protested, hitting his arm playfully.

"But I did," he insisted with a knowing smile.

"Then, I thank you very much," I grinned.

"It's no problem at all," he said.

There was a short pause as the cocktail waitress brought out our drinks.

"So, how do you like the house?"

"It's pretty good. I don't think much of Lauren and Jessica though, you know what I mean? I guess they could be nice if they wanted to be, but the truth is they really don't want to be nice," I said, surprising myself as I opened up to this guy.

"Yeah, they're not the brightest girls I've ever met. You on the other hand," Edward murmured, taking my hand. I blushed.

"What would you say to dinner tomorrow night? Just you and me," Edward said in my ear.

"I'd like that," I said.

"Good. Anywhere specific?" he asked.

"Not really."

"Cool." He stared at me, his eyes wide.

We talked for ages about everything I could think of. He seemed like he actually cared. Eventually, he called out to a waitress again. More beer for him, vodka soda for me.

Edward sipped his drink, staring at me, a smile plastered on his face.

"What?" I asked. "Is my hair messed up or something?"

"How old are you Alice?" he asked, still smiling.

"I'm twenty one," I answered, confused.

"You seem older, more mature than your average twenty one year old."

"And how old exactly are you?" I asked, smiling.

"Me. I'm twenty three," he answered.

"Well you seem mature as well," I said sincerely, though he could tell I was joking.

"Why thank you," he grinned. "Oh wow," he said, looking at his watch. Was it possible that it was 1 am already?

"We should be heading back," I murmured, sipping the last of my vodka soda up.

"Come on, let's go," Edward said.

"Okay." I was feeling groggy after all the booze.

He pulled me to my feet.

"But, wait. What about the others?" I asked.

"They can go with Rosalie and Tyler. Come on."

The car ride home was silent. I was regretting drinking so much. My body could handle quite a lot of alcohol before it crashed, and I knew I was going to have a massive hangover tomorrow. As I watched the road whiz by a thought ran through my mind that I shouldn't be letting Edward drive. But I was in a worse state than he was so it was a bit hypocritical of me, so I didn't mention it. When he parked outside the House, I was trashed. Edward had to carry me up to my room. My shoes and jewelry were taken off and I was placed under the sheets on my bed. Then I crashed.

**That's it. There first chapter done and dusted. I hope it was worth the wait. And good luck with the song. Review! Love Luce xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys,**

**How you doing? The song last chapter was Fifteen By Taylor Swift. Congrats ****XxNonstoppSmilerxX ****and missyhiggins101 and thanks for the reviews guys. You make my day. Hope you enjoy this, guys. And if you want images of the House I have posted them up on Fanpop. Here is the URL to them. You have to replace (dot) with an actual . though**

**http:/www(dot)fanpop(dot)com/fans/JAFFA2415/gallery**

**I hope they're good. I'm afraid I put a bit too much detail into the main lounge so the images I chose were the closest I could find. Anyway, Love always**

**Lu xxx**

**~When I see you, I run out of words, to say. I wouldn't leave you, cause you're that type of girl to make me stay~**

When I woke up, my head was throbbing. The light was too bright and I groaned at the sound of someone walking on the stairs. Everything was too loud and bright. I crawled under the covers of my bed and regretted drinking so much last night. But I couldn't regret it. It had been fun as. And I had had bonding time with Edward. I couldn't regret last night, no matter how bad a hangover I had received.

My hand reached out from under the covers to try and find the clock on the bedside table. It touched something boxed shaped so I immediately thought it was the alarm clock. I pulled it off the table and under the covers towards me. I was surprised to find a box wrapped in silver paper instead of my clock. I opened it curiously and found a note lying on top of some objects. I read the note first. It said

_Dear Alice,_

_I had fun with you at the club last night. I hope your hangover is not too bad. The things in the box will help. Be ready by seven tonight, okay? We're not going anywhere too fancy, just a nice place I discovered. _

_Love Edward _

_xxx_

Inside the box was aspirin, sleeping tablets, a small bottle of water and a mini banana. Aww, how sweet he was. Edward was so thoughtful. I took an aspirin and ate the banana. This time I actually found the clock. It was 11:39 am. I had lost half the day already! I spent the next few hours either sleeping or groaning. By 2 o'clock, I was feeling fine again. My hangovers never lasted very long.

I got dressed in trackies and tank top from Lonsdale London. My hair was brushed and silky, hanging to my waist and I put on a touch of makeup so I didn't look too trashed, and went downstairs to get a drink and something to each.

Jasper was in the kitchen.

"Hey," he said, "Haven't seen you around all day."

"Yeah, massive hangover," I said.

"Lucky you," he grinned. I hit his arm playfully.

"Totally," I agreed sarcastically. I grabbed another banana. I had read somewhere that they were good for helping to recover from hangovers. Some magazine or something.

"So, what have you been up to?" I asked, pealing the banana skin off and chucking it in the bin.

"Not much. I finished unpacking," he said, getting his mug of coffee. "You want some?"

"Nah, thanks. Think I should stick to drinking water."

"Safe call," he said. The house was a lot quieter than I would expect. There were ten people living here, after all.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"I heard Lauren and Jessica say something about a shopping trip. Emmett's in one of the offices. Tyler, Edward, Bella, Rosalie and Mike are in the indoor pool."

"No wonder it's so quiet," I said.

He chuckled softly. His green eyes stared directly into mine. Get a grip Alice, I scolded myself. You have a date tonight. Don't lead on the poor guy. I took a large glass to the tap and began filling it up with water.

"See you later," I said as I took the glass with me upstairs. I was aware of the camera guy following my every step, as well as the various cameras all around the house. I went upstairs and started searching for the perfect outfit for tonight. I was torn between a sexy white halter dress that ended mid thigh and a tight, knee length, light blue ruched dress with a lace pattern down the front. I decided to go with the white halter dress. I paired it with silver heels, silver butterfly double ring with a silver cross necklace, diamond earrings and a thin white cardigan in case it got cold. It was only April for crying out loud. There was still a chilly breeze out.

I decided to grab some bathers and go to the pool. I found a strapless gold bikini and stripped down and changed into it. Then I put on my tank top from before and some denim shorts, grabbed a towel, and headed down to the indoor pool. By the time I had gotten there, Jasper and Emmett were in the pool too. I suddenly realized what a bad idea it was for me to be swimming with a topless Jasper _and _Edward. Was I insane? But before I could turn back without being noticed, Emmett yelled out, "Come on Alice, get in!"

What was I supposed to do? I stripped down to my bikini and sat down on the side of the pool with my legs in the water.

"Aww, come on Alice," Edward said, and I shrieked as he pulled me in. I was lost in a stream of bubbles and warm water. I came to the surface spluttering.

"Edward," I whined, and splashed him playfully. He splashed me back, laughing. Jasper stared at us wistfully.

Rosalie came over and tugged me away. "Come on," she said.

She was wearing a hot pink bikini. She was HOT. Very hot. I compared Rosalie to myself and wondered why I was the one who had become a model. If she was in the business, she would have high demand. But she had her heart set on being an actress.

"Everyone stop pulling Alice around!" I said, causing Edward to smirk and Rosalie to snicker.

We played a game of volleyball. Rosalie, Edward, Tyler and I were against Bella, Jasper, Emmett and Mike. We used the net Tyler had found in the cupboard, near the door. Our team was pretty good. Soon we were winning by eight points. Rosalie pulled on my arm and I turned to face her.

"Alice, I need to talk to you, alone," Rosalie said.

We climbed out of the pool, grabbed our towels and headed towards the spa **(hot tub)**.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Tyler asked, grinning.

"Ditching us so soon, Alice?" Bella called out.

"We're heading to the hot tub," I yelled.

"You guys can join us when you finish," Rosalie said.

"Come on," I said to her. I knew the others would get out soonish. The camera man followed us closely, not wanting to miss a second of this encounter. Even if he wasn't there though, the cameras hidden all over the place were sure to catch something.

We reached the hot tub; it had already been turned on. I wondered if one of the camera guys had turned it on or it always was left on. Then I shook my head at how dumb I was. Of course it wasn't on all the time. That would be so _not _environmentally friendly. We both climbed into it.

"What did you have to say to me?" I asked.

"I think I have a crush on Emmett and Tyler. They're both such great guys…" she said.

"I'm sorry but I can't really help you when I'm having problems of my own, very similar problems. I have a date with Edward tonight. But I think I like Jasper more than Edward," I said.

"Were a pair, aren't we," she sighed.

I had a steaming hot shower and got changed into my date outfit. I curled my hair and twisted it into a bun. I kept my makeup to the minimum, just touching up my lips with some pale pink lip gloss. Just as I was putting on the finishing touch of mascara, someone knocked on my door. It was Edward. He was standing there in artfully faded blue jeans and a pale blue button down. That was a good sign, that he was wearing the button down. It means he put effort into his outfit.

"Hey," I said, smiling.

"Hi, are you ready?" he asked.

"Sure, just let me get my bag."

I picked up my white Krystal bag. My cardigan was in there, as was my lip gloss and mascara for any emergency touch ups that would be necessary. I also chucked in my iPhone4 and wallet.

"Okay, I'm ready," I said, shutting my bedroom door. "Let's go."

We walked out the front door with the camera guy, Nick, following us. Edward opened the passenger door of his Volvo to me, and I smiled, and got into the car. Nick climbed into the back and Edward's camera guy, John, got into the back too. I don't know how they survived, carrying the cameras around all day. Most of the film would never be used anyway.

Edward drove us to a nice restaurant, near the beach. The view was magnificent. We could look out on the whole beach below us, the waves crashing on the shore. It was a rooftop Japanese place, and there were plants like bamboo growing in traditional Japanese pots all around the place. The tables had white table clothes covering them and the chairs where made from a pale wood with white cushions on the seat and the back of the chair. On the table, the white napkins were folded neatly with chopsticks and silver cutlery resting on them.

We walked up to the man at the front of the restaurant. He was Japanese, his hair long and black and tied into a pony tail. He is wore black pants, a white button down shirt and a waist coat. His shoes were polished so much I swear I could see my reflection in them.

"Konnichiwa. Welcome to the Gohan Koya (The Rice Hut). Do you have a reservation?" the man said.

"Yes," Edward answered. "Edward Masen?"

"Roni (said row-knee) will take you," the man said, pointing us to a short Asian girl, probably only sixteen. She had short black hair pulled into a small ponytail and wore a traditional Japanese dress.

"Right this way," Roni said, walking us up to a table for two. There were two black foldout chairs near the table for the camera guys. Nick started walking around and handing out legal documents for the people in the restaurant to sign. It appeared the staff had already signed the forms.

Edward held out the chair for me and I sat down, placing my bag near one of the legs. He sat down. John, sat in one of the black chairs and continued filming.

"Your waiter will come in a minute," Roni said, smiled, and walked away with such grace I had a feeling she would end up on the catwalk someday. She seemed so dainty.

It was less than thirty seconds until the waitress arrived. She also wore one of the Japanese dresses, an orange one. Her long black hair was tied in a bun with an orange flower for decoration.

"Konnichiwa, onamewa Miki des. Hello, my name is Miki and I will be your waitress for tonight." She passed us two menus. I scanned down the list of Japanese cuisine.

**SALAD & SOUP**

**House Salad**  
>an assortment of avocado, lettuce &amp; crabmeat with special house dressing<p>

**$4.50**

**Green Salad**  
>lettuce with house dressing<p>

**$1.95**

**Seaweed Salad**  
>an assortment of seaweed<p>

**$4.95**

**Miso Soup**  
>soybean soup with scallions, tofu and seaweed<p>

**$1.50**

**Clear Soup**  
>mushroom, tofu and scallions in fish broth<p>

**$1.50**

**APPETIZERS**

**Age Tofu**  
>deep fried bean curd served with chef's special sauce<p>

**$3.50**

**Hiya Yakko**  
>cold bean curd served with scallion and soy sauce<p>

**$2.95**

**Ohitashi**  
>steamed spinach served cold<p>

**$2.95**

**Eda Mame**  
>steamed Japanese green peas<p>

**$3.95**

**Shrimp Shumai**  
>steamed shrimp dumpling<p>

**$4.50**

**Gyoza**  
>pan fried shrimp dumplings<p>

**$4.50**

**Yasai Gyoza**  
>Japanese style vegetable dumplings<p>

**$4.50**

**Ika Maru-Yaki**  
>grilled squid with teriyaki sauce<p>

**$4.95**

**Shrimp and Vegetables Tempura**  
>lightly deep fried battered shrimp and vegetables<p>

**$5.95**

**Beef Negimaki**  
>beef roll with scallion broiled with teriyaki sauce<p>

**$5.95**

**SUSHI BAR APPETIZERS**

**Avocado Sashimi**  
>sliced fresh avocado with sweet ginger sauce<p>

**$3.50**

**Kani Su**  
>crabstick and cucumber in sweet sour sauce<p>

**$4.50**

**Tako Su**  
>octopus and cucumber with sweet vinegar sauce<p>

**$4.50**

**Ebi Su**  
>shrimp with sweet vinegar sauce<p>

**$4.50**

**Imperial Sunomono**  
>assorted seafood with sweet vinegar sauce<p>

**$5.95**

**Sushi**  
>tuna, salmon, fluke and shrimp (one piece each)<p>

**$6.50**

**Tuna & Yellowtail Sashimi**  
>raw yellowtail and tuna (3 pieces each)<p>

**$11.95**

**Oshinko**  
>assorted Japanese pickles<p>

**$4.25**

**TERIYAKI ENTREES**  
>(served with salad &amp; soup and rice)<p>

**Chicken Teriyaki**  
>broiled chicken breast with sauce<p>

**$11.95**

**Beef Teriyaki**  
>broiled prime shell steak with Teriyaki sauce<p>

**$13.95**

**Beef Negimaki**  
>beef roll &amp; scallion broiled with Teriyaki sauce<p>

**$12.95**

**Shrimp Teriyaki**  
>jumbo shrimp broiled with Teriyaki sauce<p>

**$14.95**

**Salmon Teriyaki**  
>broiled salmon with Teriyaki sauce<p>

**SUSHI BAR ENTREES**  
>(served with soup &amp; salad)<p>

**Sushi**  
>assorted slices of fresh raw fish on seasoned rice with tuna roll<p>

regular **$14.95**  
>deluxe <strong>$17.95<strong>

**Sashimi**  
>assorted slices of fresh raw fish<p>

regular **$17.95 **  
>deluxe <strong>$19.95<strong>

**Sushi & Sashimi Combo**

**$20.95**

**Sushi, Sashimi, Maki Combo (Love Boat)**

**$39.95**

**Su-Sa-Ma Combo (for 3 to 4)**

**$58.95**

**Chirashi**  
>assorted slices of fresh raw fish on bed of sushi rice<p>

**$14.95**

**California Maki**  
>crab stick &amp; avocado with flying fish roe wrapped inside out in seaweed<p>

**$11.95**

**Vegetable Maki**  
>avocado, asparagus &amp; cucumber with seasoned rice<p>

**$13.95**

**Spicy Tuna and Spicy Yellowtail Roll**

**$10.95**

**Maki Combo**  
>tuna, salmon and California roll<p>

**$12.95**

**Spicy Maki Combo**  
>tuna, salmon and California roll<p>

**$14.95**

**MAKI and TEMAKI**

**Brian Roll**  
>inside cucumber, avocado, outside with eel &amp; smoked salmon<p>

**$8.95**

**Futo Maki**  
>crab stick, egg, avocado, cucumber kanpyo, flying fish roe in jumbo roll<p>

½ **$5.50**

**Seafood Maki**  
>tuna, yellowtail, salmon, flying fish roe cucumber &amp; avocado in a jumbo roll<p>

½ **$6.50**

**Soft Shell Crab Tempura Roll**  
>deep fried soft shell crab tempura<p>

½ **$5.50**

**Alaska Roll**  
>salmon, avocado, cucumber inside out<p>

**$4.25**

**Boston Roll**  
>shrimp, cucumber, lettuce, Japanese mayonnaise inside out with fish egg<p>

**$4.25**

**California Roll**  
>crab stick, avocado, cucumber with flying fish roe inside out<p>

**$3.95**

**Green Dragon**  
>eel &amp; cucumber wrapped with avocado<p>

**$7.95**

**Fancy Dragon**  
>cucumber, avocado wrapped with eel<p>

**$12.95**

**Eel & Cucumber Roll**  
>eel &amp; cucumber roll inside out<p>

**$4.50**

**Salmon Scallion Roll**

**$4.25**

**Salmon Tempura Roll**

**$4.95**

**Kanpyo Roll**  
>pickled squash roll<p>

**$3.25**

**Samurai Roll**  
>mackerel, scallion with ginger inside out<p>

**$4.25**

**Oshinko Roll**  
>yellow Japanese pickle roll<p>

**$3.25**

**Philly Roll**  
>smoked salmon with cream cheese<p>

**$4.95**

**Rainbow Roll**  
>colorful thick roll with tuna, salmon, white fish &amp; avocado<p>

**$7.95**

**Salmon Skin Roll**  
>salmon skin with cucumber inside out<p>

**$4.25**

**Shrimp Tempura Roll**

**$5.95**

**Tuna Roll**

**$4.25**

**Spicy Roll** (Tuna, Yellow Tail or Salmon)  
>scallion with spicy sauce, fish egg inside out<p>

**$4.95**

**Sweet Potato Tempura Roll**

**$3.25**

**Christmas Roll**  
>tuna, avocado with flying fish roe and colorful seaweed powder<p>

**$4.95**

**Vegetable Roll**  
>asparagus, avocado and cucumber<p>

**$4.50**

**Spicy Crunch Roll**  
>(tuna, yellow tail or fluke) with crunchy tempura<p>

**$5.50**

**TEMPURA ENTREES**  
>(served with salad &amp; soup, and rice)<p>

**Shrimp & Vegetables Tempura**  
>lightly battered fried shrimp and vegetables<p>

**$12.95**

**Shrimp Tempura**  
>lightly battered fried shrimp<p>

**$13.95**

**Vegetables Tempura**  
>lightly battered fried vegetables<p>

**$10.95**

**Chicken or Pork Katsu**  
>deep-fried chicken cutlet served with tonkatsu sauce<p>

**$10.95**

**JAPANESE NOODLES**

**Shrimp & Vegetables Tempura Udon**  
>thick noodle soup with battered shrimp &amp; vegetables<p>

**$8.95**

**Nabeyaki Udon**  
>thick noodle soup with sliced white meat chicken, battered shrimp, black mushrooms, Chinese cabbage and egg<p>

**$8.95**

**Kimchi Udon**  
>thick noodle soup with sliced pork and Korean preserved cabbage<p>

**$7.95**

**Soy Ramen**  
>thin Japanese noodles with sliced roast pork, bamboo shoots and spinach in soy flavored soup<p>

**$7.95**

**Miso Ramen**  
>thin Japanese noodles with sliced roast pork, bamboo shoots and spinach in miso flavored soup<p>

**$7.95**

**Yaki Soba** (Shrimp, Beef, Chicken, Pork or Vegetables)  
>stir-fried thin noodles with onions, Chinese cabbage, carrots and snow peas<p>

**$8.95**

**LUNCH BENTO BOXES**  
>Lunch box is served with Miso Soup, Salad, California roll, Appetizer of the day and rice<br>(maki rolls are not served with rice)  
><strong>Lunch hours: 11:30 am - 3:30 pm<strong>

**Chicken Teriyaki Box**

**$7.95**

**Beef Teriyaki Box**

**$7.95**

**Shrimp Teriyaki Box**

**$8.95**

**Salmon Teriyaki Box**

**$8.95**

**Beef Negimaki Box**

**$7.95**

**Shrimp & Vegetables Tempura Box**

**$7.95**

**Chicken or Pork Katsu Box**

**$7.95**

**Sushi Box**

**$9.95**

**Sashimi Box**

**$9.95**

**Maki Rolls Box**  
>Choice of two rolls (tuna, salmon, yellowtail)<p>

**$7.95**

**Spicy Maki Rolls Box** (does not include California roll)  
>Choice of two rolls (tuna, salmon, yellowtail)<p>

**$8.95**

**SUSHI A LA CARTE  
>(Sushi or Sashimi)<strong>

Item

Price Per Piece

Item

Price Per Piece

**Crab Stick (Kani)**

**$1.50**

**Tuna (Maguro)**

**$2.50**

**Egg Custard (Tamago)**

**$1.50**

**Salmon (Sake)**

**$2.50**

**Mackerel (Saba)**

**$1.75**

**Fresh Yellowtail (Hamachi)**

**$2.75**

**Bean Curb (Inari)**

**$1.75**

**Flying Fish Roe (Tobiko)**

**$2.50**

**Shrimp (Ebi)**

**$1.95**

**Eel (Unagi)**

**$2.75**

**Octopus (Tako)**

**$2.25**

**Smoked Salmon**

**$2.75**

**Fluke (Hirame)**

**$2.25**

**Salmon Roe (Ikura)**

**$2.75**

**Striped Bass**

**$2.25**

**Sea Urchin (Uni)**

**$3.00**

**Squid (Ika)**

**$2.25**

**Fatty Tuna (Toro)**

**market price**

**Red Clam (Hokkiaai)**

**$2.25**

**BEVERAGES**

**Soda**  
>(Pepsi, Sprite, Ginger Ale, Diet Pepsi, etc.)<p>

**$1.00**

**Oolong Tea** (can)

**$1.50**

**Green Tea** (can)

**$1.50**

**Perrier**

**$1.95**

**Spring Water**

**$1.50**

I finally finished the list. God, what amazing food the Japanese have.

"What would you like, Alice?" Edward asked.

"Um, I don't know. There's so much stuff…" I trailed off in thought. The miso soup sounded nice, but hard to eat. I was wearing white I couldn't afford to spill anything on my dress. I decided to go with the seaweed salad. Edward chose a salmon tempura roll. We picked out spring water to drink, and got sushi as an entree to share.

Miki came back and took our orders.

"Excuse me," I asked, "But what is the name of the dress you are wearing? It's very beautiful."

"It's a kimono," Miki said. She walked away gracefully. Edward stared at me.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"I was curious," I answered.

"Hmm," he murmured, looking down. Suddenly, the perfect date had just become one of the most awkward I've been on.

"So, where do you work?" I asked, trying to make small talk.

"I do radio ads mostly, or voice over's for TV ads," he answered. "How about you. What do you do?"

"I'm a model, online modelling mostly. Nothing huge, people want taller models on the runway," I said.

"Really?" Edward asked. He seemed interested again. Thank God.

"Yes," I answered, wondering where this was going.

"What do you model?" he asked.

"Anything, swimwear, lingerie, summer wardrobe, athletic clothes; I've done modelling for teen magazines. I do what ever I can get," I said.

"But you aren't happy with your job?" he asked, staring into my eyes. I felt self conscious.

"Well, I love the work but its not great pay, due to my height. I hope to be able to launch my own fashion line one day."

Then Miki came out with our entrée. Edward took a piece of sushi and fed it to me. I giggled softly, and he placed his hand on my cheek. He leaned over the table and I closed my eyes and slightly parted my lips, preparing for what was about to happen. The second his lips touched mine I felt as if an electric shock passed through me. His satiny lips were soft against mine. For about ten seconds, all I could focus on was Edward. He pulled away, and we sat in silence staring at each other.

I smiled and picked up a piece of sushi to feed to him. We spent the rest of our time in the restaurant like this, feeding each other, kissing and talking endlessly about everything. Eventually we finished, and Miki came with the bill. Edward handed her a fifty dollar bill, and said "Keep the change."

John and Nick followed us with the cameras in their steady hands. John ran to get in front of us, and Nick stayed to our side. They filmed everything that happened. We walked out of the restaurant, hand in hand. The man at the front called out to us, "Sayonara, ja mata ne! Goodbye, see you again!"

Edward again opened the passenger door for me and helped me in.

"Thank you," I said.

He smiled and kissed my lips again. At every traffic light, he'd kiss me. The kisses gradually went from soft, small pecks on the lips to deep, rough, desperate, open mouthed kisses, his tongue searching for the back of my mouth.

"I give up," Edward groaned.

"What?" I asked, breathless.

"Being good," he growled. The car stopped at another traffic light, but this kiss was different. I felt a strong desire within for more than a kiss.

When the light turned green he sped the car much faster than the legal speed limit. He pulled into a hotel and climbed out of the car, and opened the door at my side.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"I booked a hotel room for tonight, Marcus asked me to," Edward answered. He placed his arm around my waist, and we walked up past the front, and into the elevator. When the lifts doors shut, we started kissing madly. He removed my cardigan and ran his hands up and down my arms.

"Alice…" he panted, pulling me out of the lift before the doors shut. I wasn't even aware of the camera guys now. All my thoughts were focussed on Edward. He slipped a key card through the lock and the door opened. He pulled me inside, our lips still not parting, and slammed the door.

**Yes, I do Japanese if anyone is wondering. I do Japanese, French and I used to do Italian. I thought it was a bit early for any strong lemons so I gave you a bit of a lime moment. Anyway, good luck with the song, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. REVIEW!**

**Love Rushinda (my name in Japanese) Lucinda**

**る し ん だ ****(there is no L in the Japanese alphabet)**


End file.
